


Patience is a virtue

by Crooked_pictures



Series: Heavenly virtues [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Crying During Sex, Edgeplay, Edging, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lol I’m not making my friends read this sin, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, listen here I headcanon Feli as trans ok pls don’t kick me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_pictures/pseuds/Crooked_pictures
Summary: It’s been almost two months since Feliciano’s last orgasm and he’s loosing his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been almost two months since Feliciano’s last orgasm and he’s loosing his mind.

His pussy always seems to be wet now, and his clit is constantly swelling, pulsing, and just aching to be touched.

Every time he edges it gets harder and harder to stop rubbing his clit. Sometimes Ludwig has to physically remove his hand and hold it until Feli’s clit cooled down before he allows him to continue.

_Feliciano’s fingers are frantically working his cunt, two on his clit and three in his dripping hole, while Ludwig sits behind him, one hand on is cock and the other on Feliciano’s hip, whispering dirty promises into his ears._

_“Look at you, rubbing yourself like good boy for me. What are you thinking about, liebling? Your cunt’s making such a mess, are you thinking about my cock in your dripping pussy? Mmmh, because I am, your cunt takes it so well, I love when you start to get close, you hug my cock so desperately, it’s like you’re begging for my cum. Or, maybe, you’re thinking about my tongue on your big, needy clit? You’d fucking love that wouldn’t you? Your clit just twitched, such a perfect slut for me.”_

_Feliciano could only respond with a gluttal moan as his fingers speed up their ministrations. He’s so fucking close!  
He can feel his orgasm bubbling up from deep in his abdomen, just a little more and...._

_“Stop”_

_Feliciano wants to scream, scream and beg because holy shit fuck, his cunt is on fire and his clit, oh god his clit...._

_He tries to stop, tries to be a good boy, and he succeeds in dragging his soaked fingers out of his hole, but he can’t stop rubbing his clit, he only manages to slow down. He moans in desperation and shame._

_“Feliciano.....”_  
“Ludwig please!”  
“I’m going to count to three”  
“P-please Ludwig, I can’t, I....”  
“One”  
“Please I’m so close!”  
“Two”  
“Fuuuck!”  
“Three..... I warned you.” 

_Ludwig removes his hands from his cock and Feliciano’s hip respectively. He grabs Feliciano’s hands and holds them behind his back, away from his cunt as his hips buck and curses and moans spew from his lips._

_“Such a dirty mouth” Ludwig coos as he shifts his hold on Feliciano’s hands so that he can hold them both using only one of his own. He uses his free hand to explore his boyfriends body. He traces around his arousal, lightly tickles his outer lips, just to feel him twitch, before trailing his hand upwards to Feliciano’s now flat chest._

_Ludwig gently traces the tin scars left from surgery before using his thumb and fore finger to roughly twist an erect nipple, causing Feliciano’s whole body to jolt. He rubs and twists it for a while longer before slowly tracing his hands back down to his lovers aching arousal._

_He pauses for a moment to appreciate Feliciano’s clit. It’s red and swollen, and it twitches and pulses as Ludwig ghosts his finger over it. Ludwig admires it very much, he has since Feliciano came out to him and they had sex for the first time, even more so when Feliciano started testosterone. The doctor had told them about this of course, but that didn’t make it any less fascinating when his clit started to grow in size, even more so when Feliciano was aroused. His libido had also gone up, for which Ludwig had no complaints._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts when Feliciano bucked and whined, apparently, Ludwig had been absent mindlessly tracing around his clit._

_“L-Ludwig...... I-I.....please Ludwig!”  
“Patience” he chided, “you were such a bad boy, still rubbing your clit after I told you to stop, you deserve to be punished, bad boys don’t get orgasms, now do they?, now spread those legs nice and wide for me.” _

_Feliciano rolls his head back and moans as he does what he’s told, and braces for what he knows is going to happen._

_Ludwig’s hand comes down on his cunt hard and fast and Feliciano’s whole body jolts as his clit pulses and he yelps. By the fifth smack his eyes have rolled into his head as he sobs in pleasure._

_Feliciano looks beautiful like this. His furious blush is almost as red as his lips, his gorgeous amber eyes are rolled back, clouded with lust, sending Ludwig a look that’s so obviously needy that it would be a crime not to kiss him._

_The kiss is brutal. Feliciano’s lips and tongue chasing Ludwig’s own. Teeth biting and gnawing at every opportunity, trying to claim dominance, Ludwig, however, overpowers him in a matter of seconds. After some well placed nips and a light tickle to his clit, Feliciano just lay against Ludwig’s chest and allowed him to massage his tongue with his own._

_They pull apart, panting. The string of saliva connecting them snap obscenely as Ludwig stares into Feliciano’s lust drunk eyes._

_“God you’re so beautiful, I love you”_

_Then he takes Feliciano over his knees and spanks him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra kinks for this chapter: phones sex and sex toys.

Sometimes, Ludwig likes to tease him when he’s not even there. Feliciano has learned that the innocent texts sent by Ludwig during his break at the office will far more often than not turn into a new torturously sweet game that’s sure to leave him wanting and aching.

_The hands on the clock finally hit two. Feliciano sighs, sits up from his drawing tablet and stretches, satisfied by the sound of his joints popping. He decides to take a break from his most recent drawing commission and moves to sit on the bed._

_At exactly ten past two, his phone goes off with a notification from ‘Luddy <3’_

_‘How is your day going?’_

_Feliciano smiles lovingly as he unlocked his phone to answer._

_‘Great! I’m almost finished this commission, and I have another lined up for tomorrow!’_

_They continue like this for a while, asking sweet questions like ‘did you remember to eat lunch?’ and ‘did you have any new clients today?’  
Feliciano almost thinks that nothing’s going to happen while Ludwig’s at work today, until his phone goes off with another notification._

_‘Have you edged yet today?’_

_Oh Feliciano’s clit throbs at those words_

_‘Yes’_

_A pause, then_

_‘Send me a picture’_

_A soft blush starts to spread on Feliciano’s face._

_‘Are you somewhere private?’_

_‘Yes, don’t worry engel’_

_Feliciano bites his lip as he peels out of his sweatpants. There’s a wet patch on his white boxer briefs from his earlier session, the hard outline of his clit is clearly visible. He spreads his legs and takes a picture._

_‘Fuck that’s gorgeous’  
‘Good boy’_

_Feliciano sighs happily at the praise. He shifts on the bed, subconsciously trying to hump the soft sheets as the next string of texts make his breath stutter._

_‘I bet that your clit is tingling, isn’t it?’_  
‘Don’t you just want to touch it? Wouldn’t it be nice if you could just reach down and rub your hard, needy clit until it’s so sensitive that just a tapping on it would bring you to the edge?’  
‘Or maybe you want to stuff your fingers into your cunt and fuck yourself until you’re so wet that it’s dripping onto the sheets’  
‘Tell me, liebling, do you want to touch yourself?’ 

_Feliciano moans quietly to himself, his clit now pulsing uncomfortably against his underwear. His answer is almost immediate._

_‘Yes yes please Ludwig’_

_‘Go on then, edge for me’_

_Feliciano lets out a long moan and his unoccupied hand reaches down and begins to quickly rub his clit through his underwear. He’s far too worked up to take it slow, he wants it fast and rough.  
He looks to his phone as it buzzes again._

_‘Tell me what you’re doing to your self’_

_Feliciano can’t type fast enough._

_‘I’m rubbing my clit,fast. It feels so good.  
My underwear is still on. I’m so hard and wet oh my god’_

_He can barely read Ludwig’s response through his half-lidded eyes._

_‘Take your underwear off, feel just how wet you are’_  
‘I’m touching myself too, you know?’  
‘I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful. So sexy, So talented. And I’m so lucky to call you mine’  
‘Are you close baby? Tell me’ 

_Feliciano’s breathes come out in little whines as he sticks his hands into his boxers. His fingers immediately find his hole, roughly fingering himself and pressing down on his clit with his palm.  
He tries to answer Ludwig’s text, but his fingers don’t seem to want to listen to him, typing incorrectly no matter how hard he tries, so he gives up and decides to send a voice message._

_He presses the record button._

_“Oh, Ludwig, Oh cristo santo. It feels sooo good mhmm” he pauses for a moment to gasp, “I’m so wet, Ludwig, so close oh my god I’m so close fuck fuck.” He’s rambling, he knows that he’s rambling, but right now he really doesn’t care. “Please, per favore, I can’t take it anymore, I need to come, my clit is so sore and swollen. It’s throbbing oh my fu-cking god.” He mewls loudly as he tethers on the edge, his fingers making obscene squelching noises with each desperate thrust of his fingers._

_He rips them out of his cunt on the last second, hips jerking violently as his cunt screams at him for release. He whines loudly, biting on his hand to resist reaching down to finish himself off. When he’s sure he’s not going to break the rules, he lets go of his hand and breathily whispers “I didn’t cum” into his phones microphone, before stopping the recording with shaking fingers, sending it to Ludwig, and collapsing backwards onto the bed._

_His phone is silent for a while as he lays panting on the bed. His hips continuously twitching upward as the frustration of denied orgasm pulses through him._

_Soon enough, his phone lights up with a call, Ludwig’s name reads on the display. He answers without hesitation._

_“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy that was?_

_Feliciano laughs breathlessly, “Where are you right now?”_

_“In the downstairs bathroom, nobody ever comes in here, too out of the way. It’s a good thing too, I wouldn’t want anyone else to hear you like that. Only I get to, isn’t that right?”_

_Feliciano mewls softly, his clit jumping to attention, “Only for you, Ludwig, only for you”_

_“There’s half an hour left of my break, I have a game for you, do you think you can handle it?”_

_A sharp inhale, then “Yessss”_

_“Good, so good for me, go into the drawer and get your favorite toy. Put the phone on speaker.”_

_Feliciano scrambles to do as he’s told, hitting the speaker button before unlocking their special drawer and pulling out his favorite dildo. It’s thick, ribbed, and rubbery. It feels so good when Ludwig uses it on him._

_“I’m ready”_

_“Good, lie back on the bed and spread your legs nice and wide. Then, I want you to take that fake dick and slide it all the way into your sopping cunt, slowly.”_

_He’s so aroused and loose that the head of the dildo breaches him easily. He wants nothing more than to slam it all the way in but he had to be patient. He lets out little breathy little “ha ha’s” as he gently slides it in all the way._

_“It’s all in”_

_“Move it, just like you want to”_

_That’s all the encouragement he needs.  
He pulls it out slowly, then slams it back in, angling it differently on each thrust, trying to hit his most sensitive spots._

_“Harder, faster, don’t you fucking dare cum.”_

_The reminder makes him whine. He picks up the pace, panting heavily as he works the dildo inside himself, mewling wantonly every time the dildos’ head hit him just right._

_“Take your hands away now slut, grind your cunt to the edge.”_

_At first, Feliciano is confused, then it clicks. He lets go of the dildo while it’s still inside of him. He sits up and angle his hips downwards. The flared base of the toy catches against the mattress and pushed against his inner walls. He can’t take it anymore, his clit is crying out for his attention. He reaches down as he sets a new pace, letting out a shrill whine as he pinches his nub in between his fingers while grinding his hips desperately against the mattress._

_“Are you touching your clit Feli?”_

_“Yes! Yes!”_

_“Did I say you could rub your clit?”_

_“N-no, oh please-“_

_“Let go of your clit, Feliciano, you’ve played with it enough today. Why don’t you play with your nipples instead? You’ve ignored them this whole time. They deserve some attention too.”_

_Feliciano wants to curse Ludwig and his ridiculously sexy voice, instead he does as he’s told and reluctantly stops touching his clit to takes his sweat damp shirt off and reach up to tug at a nipple. It doesn’t take long before both his hands are toying with them and his nipples have become puffy and sensitive._

_“Ludwig, ludwig, per favore, oh that’s so good.”_

_“What do you need Feli? Tell me.”_

_“I’m so close, please I need t-to move the toy faster, please oh dio mio.”_

_He hears Ludwig stifle a deep moan on the other end of the line. The fact that Ludwig is getting off on this too heightens his desperation._

_“H-hold the toy now, give your self ten more thrusts, make then nice and deep. I’ll count with you. You’ve done so amazing for me, my beautiful boy.”_

_Feliciano wants to cry. He knows that ten thrusts isn’t going to be enough for him to cum. He grabs the toys base and pulls it out as slowly as he can to savor the feeling, before pushing it back in deeply. Ludwig counts down from ten alongside him._

_“That’s it, pull it out, you’re done now.”_

_Feliciano sobs as he pulls the toy out and throws it off the bed. His chest heaves as his thighs twitch desperately.  
He’s brought back to reality by Ludwigs’ voice._

_“You did so good, I’m so proud of you. How was it?”_

_“Sooo good.”_

_“I’m glad, you deserve a reward. I’ll have a surprise for you tonight, how does that sound?”_

_Feliciano smiles tiredly._

_“That sounds amazing.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Chapter two of this sin fest. There’s probably going to be one or two more chapters, I might even make this a series, who knows.
> 
> Also, 150 hits already? That’s incredible! Thank you so much to everyone that stopped by to read and leave kudos, I really appreciate it!
> 
> If anyone spots any grammar errors feel free to point them out to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra kinks: light bondage, cunnilingus, anal sex, hair pulling, ruined orgasm

Sometimes, when the weeks stress has taken its toll on the both of them, when Ludwig’s office becomes too demanding, and Feliciano’s clients become unreasonable, they decide to indulge themselves to unwind.

_They’re both on the bed. Feliciano is straddling Ludwig’s lap, both their mouths greedily marking the others neck. Ludwig lets out a low moan when Feliciano bites a particularly sensitive spot._

_They pull away, panting. Love bites and hickeys littering their skin. Ludwig strokes Feliciano’s hair lovingly and whispers “Are you ready?”._

_Leaning into the caring hand, Feliciano answers “Yes”_

_Ludwig pulls away completely and gently turns Feliciano onto his back.  
His hands caress his hips, slowly, they trail upwards towards his chest. _

_Ludwig’s thumbs gently trace Feliciano’s nipples, making them go stiff before he rubs slow circles over them with the pad of his thumb. He replaces his thumb with his mouth and Feliciano’s breath hitches. Ludwig rolls his tongue over the sensitive bud for a while before letting go a trailing open mouth kisses town his torso and onto his stomach._

_Feliciano’s hips begin to jerk slightly as Ludwig’s moth reaches closer to his cunt. Clit already hard a throbbing when Ludwig ghosts his tongue over it. Feliciano whines as his pussy is continuously teased until Feliciano starts chasing that tongue with his hips._

_“Aren’t you needy tonight? You’re already so wet and swollen, how greedy.”_

_Finally, Ludwig decides to takes pity on him. Suddenly, Feliciano’s clit is surrounded by a hot, talented mouth and he mewls wantonly at the onslaught of pleasure. Soon, his cunt is dripping with his own juices and Ludwig’s saliva as his tongue delves deep into his hole and wonderfully calloused fingers work his clit._

_Hands tangle into strands of blond hair as Feliciano tumbles towards the brink of completion._

_“Oh L-Ludwig a-ahh oh please.”_

_Ludwig pulls his mouth away, translucent strings snap as he licks his lips._

_Feliciano jerks his hips up and moans. “Nooo oh god please f-fuck ahhh mhm~.”_

_His clit goes stiff as Ludwig blows cool air onto it before giving it a light slap._

_“Patience.”_

_He massages Feliciano’s thighs until the twitching stops. Finally, when his breathing has gone back to normal he continues._

_“Are you ready for more?”_

_“Yes, please”_

_Ludwig flips him onto his front so that his ass and cunt are exposed. Then, he grabs his carefully pre-selected toys and puts them on the bed._

_Firstly, Ludwig takes great care in locking Feliciano’s wrists in padded leather cuffs and locking them to the beds headboard. Next, he takes a ball gag and gently places in into Feliciano’s open mouth and locking it in place. Finally, he picks up the last item. It’s a lovely metal plug with a flared end. It’s not too long or thick, but it has a nice curve that Feliciano says feels good so Ludwig takes his word on it and slowly slides it into his cunt._

_He sits back to admire his work._

_Feliciano looks gorgeous. He’s letting out soft sounds of arousal from behind the gag. His hips are trying to move back on the small plug and he can see how red and sopping wet his overly aroused cunt is. He lets out a low sound of appreciation and gives his own hard cock a quick squeeze at the sight._

_He trails his lips along his spine until he reaches Feliciano’s ears._

_“What’s your safe word?”_

_Feliciano takes a cuffed hand and gives three sharp knocks to the headboard._

_Ludwig smiles. “Good boy, so good for me.”_

_Ludwig leans back so he can face Feliciano’s ass. He spreads Feliciano’s legs as to expose the rosy bud to his greedy eyes._

_He leans foreword and gives and experimental lick and suck. Feliciano lets out a low sound and Ludwig takes that as permission to continue. He reaches for the lube and a latex glove._

_Feliciano gives a full body shudder as a gloved lube-slick fingers prod his hole. Slowly, a finger works its way inside, another one soon joining it. He’s so focused on the sensations in his ass that he almost doesn’t notice Ludwig take the plug out of his cunt._

_Almost_

_He bucks and whines when the plug is pulled out. His cunt aches for any kind of pleasure. He tries to voice it through the gag but all that comes out is a pitiful noise._

_“Poor boy, you want me to make you feel good don’t you? Your cunt is drooling and all I’ve done is put some fingers in your ass.” He emphasizes his point by crooking his fingers and giving a particularly hard thrust. “I bet that you want to come.” He whispers, and then smirks when Feliciano shudders and mewls at his words. “It’s been so long since you’ve come, hasn’t it? But you’re a good slut, aren’t you? So good at obeying the rules, so good at edging until your clit is too sensitive to touch, so perfect for me, tell me, do you want this?”_

_Feliciano nods frantically, though he’s not sure if it’s for more stimulation or more of that filthy narration._

_Ludwig pulls his fingers out of his ass and Feliciano makes a desperate noise behind the gag._

_“Relax” Ludwig coos, before he picks up the discarded plug and presses it into Feliciano’s stretched ass. Feliciano sighs in satisfaction, clenching greedily around it once its all in._

_Ludwig reaches in between Feliciano’s legs to give his clit a teasing rub with his un-gloved hand. He plans on teasing his lover for longer, but once he trails his fingers over that wet cunt, Feliciano turns his head to look at Ludwig with pleading, needy eyes, spreads his legs and sticks his ass in the air._

_Feliciano was begging to be fucked and how was Ludwig supposed to resist a plea like that?_

_He growls, pulls the glove off, slides his hands up to Feliciano’s hair, unties the gag, and whispers “you’ve done so much for me engel, tell me, can you scream for me too?” Before thrusting deep into his welcoming pussy._

_Feliciano shrieks with pleasure when Ludwig bottoms out.  
His cunt pulses and clenches around the intrusion. This is so much better than any dildo, oh yes_

_Ludwig immediately sets a fast pace with strong thrusts of his hips, groaning each time Feliciano tightens around him. Feliciano is left scrambling for purchase against the headboard, back arched, mouth wide open, nothing but desperate moans and cries spill from his lips._

_Ludwig stops, flush against Feliciano’s ass, and grinds upwards into a particularly sensitive spot, one hand going up to yank amber strands of hair backwards. Feliciano’s eyes roll back in his head._

_“You fucking like that don’t you? You like when I pull your hair, because it makes you so wet doesn’t it? Doesn’t it feel so good that it makes you want to squirt all over my cock? Answer me.”_

_He emphasizes his claim by tightening his fist in Feliciano’s roots. He yelps and whines._

_“Y-yes! Yes! Ohhh I wanna come so bad.  
Can I? Please please let me come, I love it when you pull my hair, f-faaaa, fuck!”_

_Ludwig sets a brutal pace again, Feliciano can’t hold it back anymore, not when he’s being so well fucked like this. He screams, just like Ludwig wanted him too._

_Ludwig moans when Feliciano screams, fuck his voice is so beautiful._

_“Are you close liebling?”_

_“Wanna come wanna come ti prego ti prego oh cazzo, g-gonna come, coming, Ludwig I’m coming~”_

_Ludwig pulls out, takes the plug out of Feliciano’s ass, and plunges deep inside._

_Feliciano throws a fit._

_“No! No! F-fuck you! Please oh god nooooo.” He thrashes and kicks. His cunt clenches and drools as the pain and dissatisfaction of a ruined orgasm spreads to his whole body. His clit is so hard it hurts and he has to bite the pillow beneath him to avoid full on crying._

_Ludwig has stopped moving, still buried in his ass. He massages Feliciano’s back until the thrashing calms down._

_“Are you ready to keep going or do you want to stop?”_

_A few tears role down Feliciano’s blushing cheeks. Ludwig was so kind and thoughtful, even during times like this._

_He takes a moment to collect himself before he clenches around Ludwig. “K-keep going.”_

_Ludwig starts slowly, gently building up rhythm. He speeds up as his thrusts start to falter._

_“Oh Feliciano, du fühlst dich so gut an, Scheiße.”_

_He pulls out and comes all over Feliciano’s ass. Feliciano whines at the possessive grunt the Ludwig makes. His mind is so hazy that he doesn’t notice Ludwig unlocking the cuffs until his wrists are being gently rubbed and the tear tracks are being kissed from his cheeks._

_“You did so well, I’m so proud.”_

_Feliciano sniffles and wraps his arms loosely around Ludwig’s neck._

_“You’re so mean.”_

_Ludwig manages to get them both under the sheets and reaches for a water bottle that he has on the nightstand._

_“Don’t forget that it’s your birthday next week.”_

_“Do you have a surprise for me?”_

_Ludwig smiles._

_“Maybe”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I have decided that this will be the last chapter, however, I will be writing a sequel. Soooo yeah, you can look foreword to that, I guess. 
> 
> I’m also thinking of starting doing a series of smut requests, if you would be interested in that sort of thing, let me know and if you want you can leave a request here
> 
> Thank you so much for the hits a kudos! It’s incredible

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on this site is a completely self indulgent. But then again, so is most people’s. There might be more chapters if anyone’s interested or if I decide to update on a whim. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions or notices any mistakes that I have made please feel free to correct me. English isn’t my first language so typos are bound to happen. 
> 
> Thanks to all who stopped by to read!


End file.
